The Lightning Thief
Phineas thinks his summer vacation seems to be... ancient. After he fought a "wild" science teacher an a huge bull, he thought he's dreaming. But after he saw his friends and they say that they, including Phineas, his step-brother Ferb and his older sister Candace, are this so-called "demigods". Join Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and their old & new friends as they enter a new adventure in the first story in hsl_courage's Phineas Flynn and the Olympians. Chapter 1: A Wild Bird Threatens Me and My Bro Look, I didn’t want to be a half-blood. If you are reading this because you think you might be one, I’m warning you: don’t continue and close this book/page right now. ''Believe whatever stories your mom or dad told you about your birth and try to live just an ordinary life. Well I’m not saying that you are forbidden to see this but it’s for your own safety. Being a half-blood is dangerous, I’m telling ya. If you’re a ordinary kid, reading this because you think it’s fiction, great. Read on. But if you recognize yourself in these pages, stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it’s only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they’ll come for you. Oops. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Phineas Flynn. I’m eleven years old. I was a student at Eastman Academy, a private school for gifted and troubled kids in downtown Danville. Am I a gifted and a troubled kid? Yes, yes you can say that. This day is me and my brother Ferb last day of school, and during that day we are having our field trip at the Greek and Roman museum. Most of all students think it was a torture but for me and Ferb didn’t. It just like we loved mythologies. And also, our History teacher, Mr. Watson was leading this field trip, so everyone here is really... happy? Anyway, Mr. Watson was a middle-aged man in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and this oldies suit. He is quite cool for me because he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class, and one thing: he was the only teacher whose class didn’t put me to sleep. Ferb, Baljeet, and I tried to overcome our sleepiness while in the school bus all the way into the downtown because we might hit by the school bully, Arleen. Baljeet is our Indian friend. In his appearance, he might be look a 25-year old teenager. Speaking of my friends, I kinda miss them, Buford Van Stomm , Irving , Django Brown, the Fireside Girls , and last but not the least, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro . Isabella is my neighbor. I remembered that the last time I saw her is the last day of last year's summer vacation. She said that she might come over this year, but I'm not sure because every time I call her or have to communicate her, I can't reach her. Back to the trip, Mr. Watson and our substitute Science teacher, Ms. Black, guided us to the giant statues (the Olympian Gods) and he described each. Ms. Black While Mr. Watson was talking, Arleen put some ice on Baljeet's shirt but I shouted, "Stop it!" Everyone laughs except for Mr. Watson. "Okay, Phineas. Do you want to say something?" "No, sir." I replied. "Phineas, I have a question. What is the offspring of a god and a mortal?" Offspring... Gotcha! "Demigod, Mr. Watson." "Correct. Demigods are also called as heroes. There's Heracles, also known as Hercules, Perseus, a son of Zeus and the slayer of the gorgon Medusa, and also... a demigod that has the gift of prophecy to see the future. Can you name him?" I know lot of heroes, but I can't remember ''that demigod. "No idea? I'll give you a hint. There's a thing you have in common." Hmm... maybe there's an answer here at the exhibit. But, as a dyslexic kid, I can't read some words. Wait... this is strange. Some Greek letters are floating and forming a English word. Then I saw a artifact of a demigod holding some food and a flying bird... what they call it, a Harpy? And a sentence was formed at the bottom. It says, "Phineas, son of Poseidon and The Blind Seer". I got it! "Phineas, sir. The son of Poseidon and the Blind Seer." I said. Some students started mumuring, but Mr. Watson raised his hand. "Correct." Everyone was staring at me, even Baljeet and Ferb, and especially Ms. Black. Mr. Watson moves his wheelchair towards the statue of Orpheus and he continued to lecture us and Ms. Black called me. She whispered, "Mr. Flynn, can I talk to you for a moment?" and she walked. Ferb walked with me and he nudged. "She also called you?" I asked. "Yeah. I think she hates us." Ferb replies. We entered a maintenance room with some paintings and statues. "Ms. Black? What do you want to talk about?" No response. This is very strange, but I felt that we're in danger. Then a voice boomed from the top of the scaffolding. From Ms. Black. "WHERE IS IT?" Ferb and I are really suprised. "How did you get up there?" Then something's happen, ''fast. ''Ms. Black transformed into a huge wild bird. It flies to us and grabbed our collars then we flied up high. "WHERE IS THE HELM AND THE BOLT?!" Ms. Black shouted to us. Man! She has a foul mouth! "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!" Wait, what did she said, a bolt and... I didn't remember it, but those things seems important. Mr.Watson entered with Baljeet. "Release them, Alecto! Or else I'll cut you into pieces and throw you at the Tartarus!" Ms. Black, or Alecto as Mr. Watson addressed her, throwed us and bump at a statue. Alecto escaped and flies. "Phineas! Ferb! Are you all right?" Baljeet said. "Yeah." I replied. "Is that a--" Mr. Watson helped me to stand. "Fury? Indeed." I managed to help Ferb. "What exactly that Fury want, Mr. Watson?" But Mr. Watson didn't answer my question, instead he had a silent conversation with Baljeet. "Mr. Flynn, what exactly the Fury asked?" "She said about a lightning bolt." "Ok. Baljeet, escort Phineas, Ferb, their sister, and their parents to the camp." "Wait, what camp?" "Phineas and Ferb, take these." Mr. Watson handed me a silver pen while he gave Ferb a golden coin. "Phineas, you need to push the pen to use it, and Ferb, to use it, flip the coin and say 'Afí̱ste!'." "Phineas and Ferb, we need to go!" Baljeet said. "But this is only a pen!" I exclaimed. "Come on." Ferb nudged and we ran. Chapter 2: Revelation of Secrets After we go outside the museum, I asked, "Ok, what's happening here?!" "Just keep walking!" Baljeet said. "Why we need to go with you?" "Because I'm your protector!" "What?" Ferb said. "Because I'm weak and just a nerd?" Baljeet shot a look at me. "No, it's not like that!" I said. "Ok. Just keep walking. We need to warn Candace and your parents. They will explain everything." Before we switch to our house, here's a brief info about our family. Our family is just a reconstructed family. That explains that me and Ferb are just step-brothers. But despite that, we didn't treat as step-brothers, instead as best friends. Anyway, before my mom (named as Linda Flynn) married Ferb's father (Lawrence), she and my dad always hanging around the beach. That's the place where they met. After my sister (Candace) was born, he left us without any letters or saying goodbye to us. After 3 years, he came back but after I born, he left again. We have no information about my dad. Mom called him as "P", the first letter of his name but she didn't knew his full name or where he stayed. Back to the topic, here we are. Flynn-Fletcher house. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes